tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Traitor on the Run
Unlocks Forean Hybrid clones |Planet=Foreas |Continent=Concordia |Zone=Divide }} Purchase and use a personal waypoint generator and travel to the traitor's rendezvous point after speaking to Scout Horlo inside Minos Caverns. Do whatever it takes to keep the traitor from joining the ranks of the Bane, then return to Elder Q'uora in Thoria Das. * Speak with the High Pass Scout inside Minos Caverns * Deal with the Forean Traitor. Briefing Elder Q'uoa: :Though the artifacts are back in our hands, it is still critical that we stop the traitor Vosko from joining the ranks of the Bane. If these are truly the rendezvous coordinates, you can still manage to stop him. Find Scout Horlo inside Minos Caverns - he has been near the rendezvous point and has information for you -- but first you will need to equip yourself with a personal waypoint generator before you leave. You can find one for sale at any medical vendor. :Remember, stop Voska by any means necessary. Speak with the High Pass Scout Scout Horlo: :They've disappeared inside the Bane occupied areas of the caverns. With the coordinates and a personal waypoint generator, you should be able to hone in on the waypoint Vaska used to reach the meeting place. Use that waypoint generator and get going! Talk to the Traitor Warrior Voska: :Look, we left behind everything we knew and I just don't want to live like that. I'm tired of living in a hut and chasing around after boargars. We were masters of the universe! We were technological gods! Yeah, sure, we screwed up. Sure, we destroyed our own world. But to end up living in a hut in the middle of a jungle as a result? It's not fair, and I'm done with it! Your reasons don't matter. You're a traitor to your kind, simple as that. And that means you die. Here and now. Your personal desires aren't any reason to sell out your whole species. You can still go back and solve this. And we can eliminate this Bane scum right now! Debriefing Elder Q'uoa: :I thank you for your help, Human. In the end, there is one bit of information that Voska did not steal, and that I have not destroyed. It is the Forean genetic code. You have proven your loyalty to my people, and in return, I give you access to this. With it, you will be able to create a hybrid Forean clone and gain access to our abilities as well as your own. Before you do anything, find a hospital vendor and purchase at least a single one-way personal waypoint. With that at hand, return to Minos Caverns, head south, and go west at the fork. At the end of the tunnel, speak to Scout Horlo. Now use your waypoint and travel to the Rendezvous waypoint. (Actually, you can probably use the waypoint at the entrance rather than waste one of your own...) You will find yourself in a small room facing Warrior Veska and Taskmaster Wrax. For the time being, they will not attack you. Speak to Veska and you can choose one of two options. It is unclear whether or not these options do any more than decide if Veska does or does not die. Upon choosing an option, Wrax will start running for a Bane teleporter, and Veska will attack either you or him. There may or may not be repercussions if he gets away -- it is unclear. Once the battle has concluded, take the waypoint to the entrance of the caves, exit the instance, and return to Q'uoa.